


Lover's lane

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene go to lover's lane for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lover's lane

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold shower or drink will be needed when reading this story.

Lover's lane

Alex and Gene go to lover's lane for some fun. I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold shower or drink will be needed when reading this story.

It was a beautiful Saturday night and Alex and Gene had just finished having dinner. They were now enjoying a nice drive around London. When Gene turned down a back road Alex looked at Gene after he turned down the road.

"Gene why are we going this way for" asked Alex.

"Why bolly I'm taking you to lover's lane" said Gene with a smile

"Gene we are married and we have a nice bed at home we can go to we don't need to go to some place in the woods" said Alex.

"I know but the thought of fucking you in the Quattro has me nice and horny" said Gene.

"Oh and just how do you know where lover's lane is here in London" asked Alex.

"I heard Shaz tell Chris about it after they started dating and I thought of bring you here ever since" said Gene.

After a few minutes of driving Gene parked the car in wooded area.

"Well bolls now that we are here what do you say we get in the back so I can fuck you" said Gene

"I would prefer it if you made love to me" said Alex

"We can do both" said Gene as they got in the back seat.

Once in the back seat they came together and undressed each other in time. After they did that they embraced tightly, their mouths meeting, and their tongues dancing as one. She playfully grasped his cock, grown soft from the cool air of the window being rolled down a crack, but quickly hardening again under her caress. He kissed her deeply, feeling his arousal swelling within him.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed.

He slid his hand between her legs, slipping two fingers up inside her pussy, bringing a moan of raw pleasure from her mouth. He kissed her deeply, laying down on the seat and pulling her on top of him. Their tongues danced together slowly and passionately, while he held her tightly in his embrace. Their mouths separated when they need air for while then she kissed him once again. Their lips pressed together. She sat up, moved herself back, and with a bright smile on her face, pushed herself down on his bulging cock. As his cock spread her pussy open, sliding deeper into her pussy, she gasped softly in delight. Feeling herself down all the way, she squeezed her pussy inner muscles on his cock, tightening the already tight fit.

"Gene," he sighed with exquisite pleasure, incredibly happy to be joined with her once again.

The light of the moon shined in car casting a soft light on them while their hearts shined with a deep, intense love. His hands slid up over her back, as she bounced and pumped with wild abandon on his throbbing cock. He lifted his hips to meet her next thrust, driving his cock still deeper into her pussy.

"Oh, Gene!" she gasped.

Their every movement stretched her pussy inner muscles with his cock, and sent intense waves of pleasure sweeping through her body. He drew her stomach down, meeting her lips with his own. She slides her tongue into his mouth as another thrust increased the flames of passionate desire within her pussy still more. They kissed once more before she sat back up, lifting herself up on his cock then pushing back down with a strong movement.

"Alex," he gasped.  
"Oh, yes!" she groaned.

She pumped still faster on his cock, being swept ever thrust up to meet her motions, his cock throbbing under the tight grasp of her warm, loving pussy.

He slid a hand down and cupped her ass, sinking his fingers into her flesh. He groaned with passion as she pushed herself down on him once more, plunging his cock deep into her pussy yet again. Looking up at her, he saw her eyes shining with love and passion as her moved body over his. His other hand grasped her tits, gently caressing it. She moaned, feeling herself on the edge as they continued to move together.

"Oh, yes! Oh, gods! Gene... Oh... Oh, yes! OH, YES!" she cried, being swept away by climax.

He groaned as her muscles clamped down hard in climax, holding his cock deep inside her pussy. She paused for a moment, and then slowly lifted herself up, dragging her tightly squeezing pussy muscles over his throbbing dick. His hands rested on her hips, moving with her. As she pushed back down, he lifted his hips to meet her. She gasped in delight, feeling his swollen, pulsing cock deep within her pussy. Leaning forward, she kissed him passionately, slipping her tongue into his mouth while their bodies continued to thrust together.

He ran a hand up onto her back, holding her close as they kissed repeatedly. They were again picking up speed as their bodies thrust together. He felt his cock pulsing harder as he approached his peak.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped with the next thrust, feeling his cock swelling within her. She pushed down on him once more, feeling his body spasm sharply, driving his wildly throbbing dick still deeper. The sensation sent her soaring to orgasm just as he climaxed, pouring his cum into her pussy.

"GENE" she cried as they climaxed.

A soft groan came from him as he emptied himself into her pussy while her spasming inner muscles held his cock tightly. She lowered herself on top of him, kissing him, then sighing with utter contentment. They lay together quietly for several minutes, expressing their love through their happy, contented sighs and their soft kisses. The breeze blowing into the car kept them cool, and she snuggled close to him for warmth.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed.

"Alex," he whispered in reply.

She moved off to the side after Gene sat up, laying her head on his shoulder.

"This is so nice," she said.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

They sat in the back of car for a while just holding each other. Then they got dress and drove home. As they drove Alex told Gene that they should go to the lover's lane in Manchester.

"You know now that we have made love at the lover's lane here in London we should go to the one in Manchester" said Alex

"Oh we will bolls I will make sure we will" said Gene.

Later that night as they lay in bed Gene looked over at Alex who was laying there naked. Her skin smelled good by a liberal coating of body lotion, which he had greatly enjoyed applying. Her tits, the most perfect in creation as far as he was concerned, gently rose and fell with her breathing. The nipples rose to firm points, glistening in the moonlight from their shower. Below, past her waist, the small patch of brown curls, still damp form their loving making in the shower they had before getting into bed. Covered her pubic mound, beneath which was the opening to her exquisite pussy. Her long, shapely legs, he knew, concealed a surprising strength useful both from being a police officer and for holding her lover in place as his cock filled her up.

She heard his soft groan and looked over, her eyes drifting across his handsome face, his strong, well-muscled chest and across his stomach to his suddenly hard, erect cock, its full length and thickness now clearly apparent. Immediately, she felt a familiar warm wetness inside pussy.

"Oh, Gene Are you having naughty intentions?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face.  
He saw her large brown eyes sparkling at him with love and desire to match his own.

"What do you think bolly?" he asked in reply.

With one quick motion, he moved above her. With his body now over hers he kissed her deeply, his tongue plunging into her mouth. Her arms and legs held him, holding him firmly in place. He pulled back, taking a breath then he pressed his lips to her once more. As their lips remained together, he brought the tip of his cock to her pussy lips, sliding just inside. She groaned slightly as he gently rocked himself back and forth, not going any deeper. Her hips rose with his next motion, trying to take him in her pussy, but he carefully held his position.

"Gene, please!" she gasped.

He kissed her once more, and then pushed forward, driving his swollen, throbbing cock through her tightly squeezing inner muscles, and back into her pussy.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, feeling his cock filling her up so perfectly.

Her hands slid over his back while he again pushed his cock deep into her pussy. Their eyes met, blazing with passion, and each could feel love and happiness in the other. They moved together in a slow, sensuous pace, the long, full strokes of his cock setting her on fire. Clinging to him tightly, she met his lips passionately. As his dick slid deep inside her pussy once more, she tightened her inner pussy muscles, holding his warm, throbbing cock firmly, never wanting to let him go.

He gasped as he pulled back, his cock stroking past her tightly grasping pussy muscles, sending waves of intense pleasure surging through him. The passion was growing still more intense within them both, but he deliberately maintained his slow pace.

"Oh, Gene," she moaned in desperation, feeling the fire growing ever hotter.

Her tongue slid deep into his mouth. Just then, he forcefully plunged his cock deep into her pussy. As she gasped in delight, she realized he was now moving faster. In and out and in and out faster and harder his bulging cock within her pussy driving her crazy with passion and ecstasy.

"Oh, yes! oh, gods!... Yes!" she gasped.

They kissed again as their motions continued. She gasped with his next thrust, lifting her hips to meet his. His body rocked back, and then plunged forward once more. As his cock slid back deep into her pussy, she was swept away by orgasm.

"GENE!" she cried, tightening her grip with her arms and legs

He kissed her, feeling her inner muscles clamping tightly on his throbbing cock. Gently, he eased himself back, his nerves on fire as she clung to his dick. She groaned softly as he pushed himself forward again in her pussy. His lips brushed her cheek just as he finished pushing into her pussy , his cock spreading wide her inner pussy muscles, still locked in spasm. Somewhere between pain and pleasure, she felt him shifting down again, the rubbing of his cock across the insides of her pussy sending her into ecstasy. Soon enough, he picked up his pace, plunging into her still faster. She was gasping softly with delight. Feeling her body trembling beneath him, and feeling the intense passion within her, he thrust himself forward, burying his cock to the hilt within her warm pussy.

"Alex," he sighed.

"Oh, yes," she groaned.

Once more, she was soaring toward the edge as waves of raw, unbridled passion swept through her. Her hands pressed firmly into his ass as he thrust into her pussy yet again, setting her nerves on fire and increasing the overwhelming sensation of warmth within her pussy.

"Oh, gods... Oh, yes! Yes! Oh, Gene... OH, YES! YES!"

As her body locked up in climax, pulling him still deeper into her pussy, he struggled to hold himself back, to avoid being swept away with her. Taking several slow breaths, he then pressed his lips to hers.

"Alex, I love you so much," he whispered.

"Oh, Gene," she sighed, breathlessly.

He remained still, feeling her warm pussy firmly holding his cock deep inside her. His lips brushed hers softly, as his tongue slipped into her mouth. Her arms enfolded his back. Finally, after several minutes, he slid himself down.

"Oh," she gasped with pleasure.

With a deliberate effort, he pulled back until he was almost completely out of her pussy.

"Gene, please," she sighed.

He grinned at her, his eyes hooded and only half focused, as he thrust himself forward once again into her pussy.

"Oh, yes!" she gasped as his warm cock plunged back into her, filling her up.

He repeated the move once more before falling into a fast, driving pace. His entire body was trembling, and his cock was throbbing intensely. She felt him throb and swell as he approached his peak, spreading her pussy still wider.

"Oh, please! Oh, yes!" she cried with delight.

As he pushed forward, he felt the final spasm of her pussy beginning to grip him. A soft cry began in her throat as he filled her up. With every muscle seizing up, he pulled back, and then drove himself forward once more. He seemed to reach still deeper this time, before his cock erupted, sending his warm cum streaming up into her just as she was swept away in her own climax.

"OH, GENE!"

He continued to tremble above her, before finally beginning to go limp.

"Alex," he sighed, his body spent.

She clung to him happily love glowed in her heart.

"I love you so much, Gene," she whispered.

"I love you, Alex," he replied, so softly she could barely hear it.

He settled his head next to hers as they lay together, still connected. He could feel her heart beating. Softly, he kissed her cheek. Lifting his head, he looked down into the eyes of his wife seeing the love sparkling there. As they lay there Alex could not help but giggle at the two of them.

"What is so funny bolly" asked Gene.

"Us I just can't believe it you and me a DCI and a DI went up to lover's lane and made love in the back seat of the Quattro" said Alex.

"Believe it bolly in fact I hope to have you again in the Quattro real soon" said Gene.

Alex and Gene talk for a little while longer then well asleep in each other's arms.

The end


End file.
